1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lights, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a safety light for projecting a light beam onto the roadway adjacent to a vehicle to provide a visual line of reference.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Devices which aid a driver in viewing regions surrounding a car or truck are well known in the art. More specifically, automobile manufacturers equip vehicles with features such as side and rear view mirrors to allow drivers to view other vehicles which are located beside or behind their vehicle. While side view and rear view mirrors are helpful for viewing nearby vehicles, it is nevertheless difficult for drivers to judge the distance of their vehicles from another vehicle by only looking into the mirror. As such, drivers are often unsure whether it is safe to change lanes. This problem is increased several fold when the vehicle being driven is a truck having a long tractor trailer attached thereto. This depth perception problem is further compounded at night. Therefore, a need exists for a device for projecting a light beam onto the roadway adjacent to a vehicle to provide a visual line of reference. It is to such a device that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for attaching to the rear of a trailer or long vehicle for projecting a visual line of reference onto the surface of the road at the rear end of a vehicle. Broadly, the apparatus includes a housing, at least one light source, and a light source mount assembly.
The housing is provided with a top end, a bottom end, a first side, and a second side defining a retaining space. The light source is mounted in the retaining space of the protective housing by the light source mount assembly such that the light source projects a visual line of reference from the housing and onto the surface of the road substantially coextensive to the rear end of the vehicle and perpendicular to the direction of travel of the vehicle so that the driver of the vehicle is able to determine the position of an adjacent obstacle relative to the rear end of the vehicle.
This line of reference should be beneficial in reducing accidents caused by lane changes. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.